


Our Own Bright Future

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, adopting a pet, fluffbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony and Steve go down to the shelter a adopt a dog.





	Our Own Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> For the FluffBingo prompt ["Adopting a Pet" [A2]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/184352855040/fluff-bingo-got-a-bingo-for-the-fluffbingo)

Tony sighs, head in hands. He knew this was going to happen. Everyone who knew Steve knew this was going to happen. He had half way accepted this, but he held out the slightest hope.

“Tony” Steve said pleadingly, crouched between the two dogs, his arms rapped around them.

“Steve… We agreed on only one” he says. He knew how much Steve wanted a dog. After months of talking it over he decided to let Steve have a dog. One. Singular.

He should have known that taking Steve to a shelter full of poor abandoned animals was going to lead to this. But he knew Steve would never adopt from the website, ‘impersonal’ as it is. Steve have fallen in love with all the animals and their stories almost immediately. He supposes that two dogs was better than wanting to bring home the whole shelter.

“But…” Steve said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “They might get lonely.”

“Remind me again, we live with how many others? The dog won’t be lonely” he says.

“We have enough space” Steve says, as if that was any bit the point of the argument. “More than enough actually. We could section off an area and still have enough space”

Tony bites back another sigh. “It’s not about that.” He says, “They are probably going to end up living inside anyway. Most of the team are dirty street rats, so not all that different really”

Steve sticks his tongue out at him. “With all the space they… might get lonely. There is playing with people, but there is also being with one of your own. Someone who specks the same language”

He doesn’t respond, deciding to give Steve stern look instead.

Steve looks at Tony and he can see the gears turning in Steve’s head. And he knows that they are probably going to be leaving with the two dogs.

“Look at it this way…” Steve says.

He sighs and eyes the ceiling. Here they go. This is it. Steve wasn’t known as the world’s foremost tactician for nothing.

“You have been getting into excising, for your heart-” Steve says.

“This dog is for you. Not me.” He argues, “Your dog, you’re walking it”

Steve casts his eyes to the floor. Quietly he says “- I was actually thinking it would be nice to…” he trails of, nervous about voicing what was on his mind.

Tony hesitates slightly, unsure in the face of Steve sudden show of vulnerability. “Steve?” he prompts softly.

Steve takes a moment to respond, dragging his eyes up from the floor. “I thought it would be nice to walk the dogs together”

Tony takes a moment to picture it. Together, walking around the park, each with a dog. It was the kind of thing that you learned to give up on when you become a hero. There was no time for romance or the domestic life.

The thought that, maybe, it wouldn’t have to be that way. That they could have that. That they could have what all the other couples have, what so many take for granted. After all they been through, that could have what they were fighting to protect for everyone else.

He clears his throat against the tightness. They could have that.

Looking at Steve he sees the same understanding, the same hope in his eyes, begging the world to let them have this.

“Any excuse to take up my time, huh?” He asks jokingly.

Steve gives a soft smile. “You see right thought me”

“Alright then.” Tony says, sighing for the effect. “You can get the dogs”

Steve stands up from the floor and crosses over to him. “Thank you” he whispers, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.


End file.
